Stealing A Heart Of Ice
by The Mage of the Star
Summary: Toshiro's past comes back to haunt him when a former friend comes to visit him, who happens to be a thief and expelled from the Academy. He asks Tōshirō for his help when he gets into to trouble with the Soul Society and Aizen. Will Toshiro be able to choose between the Soul Society and his friend and stop Aizen in the possess.
1. An Old Friend

Chapter one : An old Friend

Toshiro sighed as he finished the last of his paper work for the day. Rangiku was no where to be found like usual but Toshiro didn't mind it. He like having the bunker all to himself and by now the squad had all gone home for the night so it was only him.

" _Hmm_ " he thought as he got up from his desk and looked out the window and look over at Sōkyoku hill.

" _I wonder what Kaya would think of the soul society_ " thinking of his former friend.

Toshiro had meet Kaya many years ago at the academy on this day around the same time as Kusaka only they weren't as close and Kaya had been expelled after it was found out that he was a thief.

Toshiro could almost hear Kusaka laughing in his mind " Well Toshiro you currently know how to pick your friends".

Of course Toshiro would answer back " Your one of those friends to Kusaka so I wouldn't complain".

Smiling at the memory of his friends he didn't notice his lieutenant busting into the office .

" Hay Captain, guess what happened" she said exactly but her excitement left her face when she saw him smiling looking up a Sōkyoku hill.

But before she had a chance to ask him what had him so happy he turned to face while folding his arms and said " Yes Rangiku?".

" Shūhei asked me out" said Rangiku as a big grin came on to her lips.

Toshiro raised in eyebrow " I see" he said.

" Oh come on Captain, you aren't the least bit happy for me" said Rangiku.

" I never said that I wasn't happy for you. I didn't mean to come across that way. " said Toshiro.

" _So her and Shūhei are together now. It seems that everyone is getting together lately_ " he thought. " _Even Hinamori has a boyfriend now_."

" All right fine, and oh I almost forget Hinamori wanted me to tell you this. She and in Izuru want you to come over next Tuesday for dinner at 5." Said Rangiku.

" Oh ok, I'll let her know later what I decide and specking of forgetting things I see that you haven't touched your paper work today" said Toshiro.

" But Captain" said Rangiku.

" But what?" asked Tōshirō and raised his eye brow again.

" ok fine I'll do it" Rangiku grumbled.

" Thank you" said Tōshirō.

Rangiku sat down on the couch over by the table where he had the paper work for her.

" Say Captain, since valentine's day is just around the corner I was wondering if you had a date for the occasion?" asked Rangiku.

" You know how I fell about Valentine's day and why would I have a date you know very well that I don't date" said Toshiro.

" All right fine, but that means that I am going to get you a date; even grumpy people like yourself need to be happy every once and a while" said Rangiku.

" What do you mean by grumpy and under no such thing will you get me a date do I make myself clear." Toshiro yelled.

" Oh come on Captain, it's just one date you don't have to continue to date her afterword's. It's like you're afraid of girls or something." Said Rangiku jokingly.

" Oh very funny Rangiku" said Toshiro.

" So I'm going to set up that date for you or not" she asked.

" Matsumoto" Toshiro yelled.

Toshiro grumped as he walked home for the night pissed at Rangiku for making fun of him about girls.

" That Matsumoto, why must she always make fun of me. If I want to date then I'll date I don't need someone like here to tell me what to do" he mumbled.

" And I'm not afraid of girls; I'm not interested in them that's all " mumbling some more.

Toshiro opened the door to his house and walked in. But just as he closed he door, out of nowhere he was jumped by a large figure and put a hand over his mouth.

" Shh, shh, not one world Toshiro. I don't want to have to use this but I will if…" the large figure didn't finish his sentence before Toshiro managed to get out of his capture's arms and pulled out Hyōrinmaru.

Staring down his capture " Who are you, I demand to know" he said.

The large figure came out of the dark and took off his hood.

" Toshiro, it's me Kaya" said Kaya.

Toshiro's eyes went wide in shock " But how I thought that you were in the world of the Living, wait how did you get passed the soul society's defenses and why the hell are you here".

" I need your help, I've kinda gotten mixed up in some trouble with the soul society and now they want my head" said Kaya.

" Oh no, No I'm not doing this. Kusaka was bad enough; I almost lost my Captains position because of it. I'm not going to lose it again" said Toshiro.

" Wait Kusaka's dead last I knew and you're a Captain now." Said Kaya in shock in what he was hearing.

" Yes, I'm Captain of the tenth division and it's a long story with Kusaka. It turns out that he was still alive and hiding in Los Noches until he decided to show up when we were transporting a very powerful item which he stole . And well you can figure out the rest" said Toshiro.

" Let me guess you went after him and you two ended up fighting and Kusaka died again. Kaya said and put again in air quotes.

"Yup, and now I'm going to have to do the same if you don't corporate and turn your self in Kaya" said Toshiro.

" No I can't do that Toshiro. I been framed honest you've got to help me please" kaya begged.

" Why should I believe you. You and I both know what happened at the academy or do I have to remind you" said Toshiro.

" Because you know that I would never kill anyone. I can't even hurt a fly" said Kaya.

" Wait your wanted for murder, what the hell Kaya" yelled Toshiro.

" Shh not so loud your going to get my caught" said Kaya.

Toshiro put his hand on his head and sighed " who do they say that you killed".

" A member of the Shihōin Clan I don't know who exactly " said Kaya.

" Fuck Kaya how the hell did you get mixed up with this shit" said Toshiro.

" does this mean that your going to help me" said Kaya.

" It doesn't look like have a choice" said Toshiro.

" Well then, are you up for another long story my friend" said Kaya.


	2. Kaya's story and Toshiro's plan

Chapter Two Kaya's story and Toshiro's plan

" All right fine Kaya tell your story" said Toshiro as he put Hyōrinmaru on its stand and walked back over to him arms crossed.

" Well like any good story like to start at the beginning" said Kaya.

Toshiro raised in eyebrow but let Kaya continue talking.

" As you know I was sent the world of the living after well you know. I had made a live there, and I own and run my own bar called the Soul Thief." Said Kaya.

Tōshirō snorted at this and rolled his eyes.

" Yeah, Yeah Toshiro. Like you could come up with a better name. But that beside the point so any way one day as was working at my bar. When a Shinigami came in and sat down at the counter; and guess who his name was?" said Kaya.

"Who" said Toshiro.

" Oh, come on your not even going to try" said kaya,

"Why your going to tell who it is anyway'' said Toshiro.

" I forgot how obnoxious you are" said Kaya.

Toshiro just closed his eyes and looked away and huffed.

" He said that his name was Sosuke Aizen." Said Kaya

Toshiro blinked in response " Wait did you just say who I thought that you said".

" Yeah why, what's wrong with Sosuke Aizen. I mean he's a bit out there, but I didn't think that the guy was evil or anything like that." Said Kaya.

" Kaya, Aizen's a trader, you know how the bad guy. He almost killed Momo and all of the soul society just so he could be come the soul king". Yelled Toshiro.

" Well how the hell was supposed know it's not like I'm the Captain of the tenth division of the soul society. I'm just a lowly thief." Kaya yelled back.

" I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that. So what he doing at your bar" said Tōshirō.

" At first I wasn't sure what to think it had been years since I'd seen a Shinigami let alone at my bar. So approached him cautiously and asked him if he would like a drink. He didn't say anything but threw his head back and laughed. Then he said how about I offer you more then just a drink my friend. So I asked him what would that be exactly still not sure what to think. I heard that you are a thief I need you help to steal something important and if you succeed I'll make you even stronger than a Shinigami he told me." Said kaya.

" What did you say to his offer'' asked Toshiro nervously not sure if he wanted to know what he's friend had told Aizen.

" This time I laughed and said you heard right, but why should I trust you. I don't even know who you are. That is off course when he told me his name was Aizen and that he was a former Captain of the Gotei 13. And just prove that he had power demonstrated it by blowing a hole thru my bar. Then I said So you do have power my friend, So what is it that you want me to steal for you? " said Kaya.

" Damn it Kaya, what did he what you to steal for him?" said Toshiro annoyed.

" I believe that it's called the Oin said Kaya.

Then Toshiro started to laugh hard.

" What the hell is so funny Toshiro" yelled Kaya.

" Sorry I shouldn't be laughing but that one object has been a thorn in my side on more than one occasion. That was the object that Kusaka stole form the soul society" said Toshiro.

Kaya whistled at Toshiro's response. " Well that object ended up with Shihōin Clan after you got it back but now it is in my hands" and then he pulled out the Oin."

Toshiro eyes went wide as he looked at the Oin in Kaya's hands.

" Need less to say I managed to steal it but it also put me at the scene of the crime so I have no alibi." Said Kaya.

Toshiro didn't say anything but sat down on his couch speechless. Then Kaya sat down next to him and sighed.

" Now do you see why I need you help Toshiro. If what you say is true about Aizen then I'm fucked because he's locked way before this all happened. So my only poof is gone". Said Kaya.

Toshiro closed his eyes took a deep breath and lean back on the couch.

" we run" said Toshiro after a long minute.

" We run?" said Kaya. " What about you Captain's position, I thought you said that you weren't going to give it up this time and why can't we just give them back the Oin.

" You won't survive out there on you own not with all of the soul society on your tail. So that means that I have to come with you and as for the Oin there probably going to see it as motive and trick you into confessing and besides you've already stole it anyway. You'd still be going die ether way " Said Toshiro.

" Ok yeah, but were too? No matter were we go their going to find us" said Kaya.

" Not if we go to Los Noches. They won't fallow us there" said Toshiro.

" The place were the hallows live? And why won't they fallow us there?" asked Kaya nervously.

" Yes is that a problem and to answer your question Captains aren't allowed to go to Las Noches without a reason because of the mass amount of hallows and the fact that were the moral enemies" said Toshiro.

" No, it's just Los Noches is were the most powerful Hallows live. How in all of Soul society do you expect us to survive that alone. You forget that I'm not a Shinigami" Said Kaya.

" I remember Kaya and besides you forget that I am a Captain and that we have the Oin. I'll make sure that were ok" said Toshiro.

" Well it looks like you got this all planed out Toshiro. Just one last question when do we leave exactly" asked Kaya smiling.

" Valentine's day three weeks form now. When the soul Society is has let it guard down and not a moment later" said Toshiro looking directly into Kayas eyes as he spoke.

"Good, my favorite holiday" said Kaya.


	3. Rumors

Chapter three Rumors

Days went by and Kaya hid in Toshiro's house doing his best to stay out of sight. Toshiro had made sure that the house was fully stocked with food and clothes and other things that Kaya would need. So that he didn't have to leave the house for any reason what so ever. The only problem was keeping Rangiku and Momo away form his house. He didn't what them involved in this it was his mess and he was going to take care of it and he didn't care about what Ichigo had told him the last time. Besides he need to plan for their escape anyway. He figured that Kaya would be an awful roommate since he had been Kuasku's roommate and not Kaya's when they were at the academy. But actually the opposite occurred Kaya was actually a good roommate but he guessed after rooming with Rangiku anyone would be an improvement. He was starting to enjoy the small time that he and Kaya spent together long after Toshiro got back from the barracks. They would just talk and hang out like they used to like nothing had happened and that Kaya wasn't wanted for murder and that he wasn't hiding a supposed criminal from the soul society.

By the end of the week Toshiro had finally came up with a plan to get out and to los Noches without the soul society knowing. There was only two weeks left until Valentine's day and the soul society was all ready preparing for the day. They were planning to have a festival for the occasion since they were embracing the holidays of the world of the living.

" There you are Captain I've been looking for you all day." Said Rangiku excited.

" Hello Rangiku, what do you want?" asked Toshiro trying not sound annoyed.

" Say do you remember about me getting you a date for valentine's day?" said Rangiku as a big grin came across her face.

" Yes" he said as he stopped walking and turned to face her " And I remember tell you under no circumstances would I go on this arranged date , and don't care whom it is" said Toshiro now crossing his arms.

" Oh come on Captain please, it just one date and who knows you might like Rukia Kuchiki after all." Said Rangiku.

Toshiro's eyes went wide at what he heard _" Damn it, I don't have time to deal with this. Me and Kaya need to get out of the soul society but knowing Rangiku, she won't drop this knowing her and besides I don't need Rukia involved"_.

Before Tōshirō could respond Rangiku stating laughing uncountably " Oh my gosh Captain, the look on your face, It's price less. It's just Rukia she just like us regardless of her last name and no she not in love with you. She just willing to help me with getting you over your fear of girls, so she thought that she could help you by going a date with you so you could get some experience dating that's why she agreed to the date. ".

Toshiro started to blush and shock his head" Its… It's not like that Rangiku. I.. I just.." as his anger and embarrassment rose.

Rangiku stopped laughing for a second only to start laughing again " Stop it Captain, Stop it's just to funny I can't breathe and you just look so adorable."

" No I'm not. I just don't want to go on a date with Rukia. I didn't know how to say no without looking like a jerk . Besides I all ready have plans on valentine's day" said Toshiro as his voice started to get louder.

" Ok wait you already have plans for valentine's day. Spill just who is it this date with?" said Rangiku starting get excited all of again.

" It's … It's not a date. We're just … Friends, I'm just helping him with something that all. ….. I don't have any feeling's for them" Said Toshiro but as soon as he did blush started creep on his face again and continued to grow until it covered his checks and nose.

" Just Friends Captain then why are you blushing like that. You aren't lying are you?'' said Rangiku as she smirked at him.

Toshiro blinked at Rangiku's response and didn't respond for a while.

" _What's wrong with me why do I feel so embarrassed suddenly and why is my heart racing like this. I don't have feelings for Kaya do_ I" thought Toshiro _. " Oi, Toshiro you don't have time to be worrying about this. You need to get Rangiku of your back."_

" Well" she said " I'm waiting?"

" I said that were just friends Rangiku nothing more nothing less Ok." Toshiro yelled.

" Ok, Ok, I understand. I'll let Rukia know that you've all ready have a date for Valentine's day" said Rangiku blinking.

"Matsumoto " Tōshirō yelled.

Toshiro spent the rest of the day gathering things that he and Kaya would need to survive Los Noches. Ignoring Rangiku and Rukia he no time to worry about their silly games, they need to get out and quickly without anyone noticing that they had left before it was to late. He figured that Kaya would have a kick of it since he was just like Rangiku when it came to these matters.

" _I'm not in love with Kaya were just friends and besides he's too annoying . I just feel bad because me and him are running to los Noches because he's wanted for murder._ _That's it no, no other reason. Were just friends_." He thought as he grabbed a can of food and stuffed it into his bag.

Closing his bag he turned and walked out of the squad 4 barracks food pantry and headed back for his own. He laughed as walked back, it was ironic to him that he had become a thief just like Kaya in a way just to suit their needs.

Soon he heard Rangiku and Rukia's laugher from a block away. He ran and hid behind the closest building to avoid being seen, by them since he was supported to be in his office back at the barracks.

" Omg was he seriously like that Rangiku, I didn't think that Captain Hitsugaya had a soft spot not even when it came to relationships" laughed Rukia.

" Yup, he was stuttering pretty hard especially when he was talking about that friend of his. I still think that he has a date with him. But I couldn't get him to admit it." Said Rangiku.

" You know in some ways it actually makes sense; it does explain why he's doesn't what to date anyone. It could be because he's gay." Said Rukia.

" I don't know Rukia, I've never seen Captain flirt with anyone; let alone like anyone as far as I know. That was the first time I believe that I've seem him blush like that or stutter. That the only reason why I think that there something going on with this friend of his; that why I think it's a date." Admitted Rangiku.

Toshiro began to blush again as head them talk about him. He knew that he wasn't gay and was Asexual and that there was nothing going on with him and Kaya, he just wanted to help his friend escape his wrongful death just because Aizen had tricked him. But he knew that he couldn't tell Rangiku or Rukia that or both him and Kaya would be sent to their deaths as a result. Deciding that he didn't what to hear any more of their conversation he took a detour to get around them without noticing.

'' _Oi, that Kaya if I had never meat him I wouldn't be in this mess. If I hadn't been so gullible that night I wouldn't be here in this stupid position_." He thought.

Soon the memory of that night came back into Toshiro mind and the dance that they shared.


	4. The Dance Under the Stars

Chapter Four: The Dance Under the Stars

(Note this a past Chapter it takes place when Toshrio and Kaya are at the Academy and it the Tanabata Matsuri (Star festival) was about to take place.)

Toshiro blushed as he finished putting on his kimono.

"You don't think it's too much do you?" he asked.

Kusaka laughed "Toshiro you look amazing, I would go with you if I could".

"Oh, very funny Kusaka' said Toshiro.

Then there was a knock on the door.

Kuasku's opened the door and a small petite girl and Kaya walked into the room.

"You better have my sister home by ten, Kusaka or else," said Kaya.

"Of Couse Kaya, I won't dream of being late'' said Kusaka.

Then the small petite girl laughed but Kaya growled.

"I mean it Kusaka you don't want me to repeat what happened the last time." Said Kaya.

Toshiro sighed and went to leave them to the conversation.

"Wait who is that," said Kaya.

Toshiro stopped and pointed at himself in surprise.

"Yes, you! Just who are?" asked Kaya.

"Oh, bother not this again." Said the petite girl.

"Quit Serena, did you hear me, boy," said Kaya.

"My name is Toshiro Hitsugaya," said Tōshirō nervously.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya" Kaya smiled "Hmm I like that name".

"You do?" mumbled Toshiro nervously.

"Yes, it suits you quite well, I was wondering do you happen to be gay?" asked Kaya with a big grin on his face.

But before Toshiro could response Kusaka butted in.

"Go easy on him, Toshiro not used to these kinds of things. He says that he's asexual though; sorry about that Kaya." Said Kusaka.

"Is that so, my, my beauty and innocence that a rare combination that you don't get any more" said Kaya.

By now Tōshirō was blushing at the two boys talking about him like that.

"Um I'm very flated Kaya but Kasuka is right I'm asexual. Can we just be friends though?" said Tōshirō.

"Sure, I'm ok with that. But may I say something Toshiro?" asked Kaya.

"What is it?" asked Toshiro.

"Kusaka did you're not used to these kinds of things. Does that mean that you haven't been a relationship before?" said Kaya.

"Yes, that's true." Said Toshiro.

"Then how can you say that you're Asexual if you never dated. I mean I'm not judging you or anything, but how can you say that you don't what something if you never had it?" said Kaya.

"I just know ok, I'm not sure how I know but I do ok." Said Toshiro.

"Yeah but…" said Kaya.

"Kaya you better listen to Tōshirō, I won't forgive you if you too far with him. I'll get you back twice as hard." Said Kusaka.

Toshiro let out a squeak and then he yelled "Kusaka I can take care of myself I don't need you to look out for me".

"I hate to break thing off but we're going to be late," said Serna.

"Serna's right," said Kaya. "Tōshirō will you be my date to the Tanabata Matsuri".

"Um Sure, but just as friends." Said Toshiro.

"Of Course," said Kaya smirking.

Toshiro wasn't sure about Kaya smile, but he ignored it and fallowed everyone to Sendai.

The night was clear, and Toshiro sees the stars shine brightly. He remembered the legend that his Granny had told him about the meeting of the deities Orihime and Hikoboshi and how the Milky Way separated the lovers, and how they are allowed to meet only once a year on the seventh day of the seventh lunar month of the lunisolar cycle.

Toshiro smiled at the thought of the legend, though he wasn't one for one for the whole lover's thing.

"Ok, this is where we split up." Said Kusaka. "Kaya if I hear that you went just a little too far with Toshiro. I'll have your head".

Tōshirō yelled again about being able to take care of himself and that he didn't need Kusaka or anyone else taking care of him.

"Fine and you the same with Serena," said Kaya.

Serena rolled her eyes at the whole ordeal and then the two left, leaving Toshiro and Kaya to themselves.

"So, Toshiro now that were alone do you want to write some wishes?" asked Kaya.

"Um, Sure Kaya." Said Toshiro nervously.

"Look, I'm not as bad a Kusaka said that I am really." Said Kaya.

"I don't honestly think that you're that bad. Kusaka just thinks that I can't handle myself because of how small and naïve I am. But I can I don't need anyone's help." Said Toshrio.

"I don't doubt that you can Little one." Said, Kaya, as he winked at Toshiro.

"Hey don't call me Little one." Yelled Toshiro.

Kaya laughed "Whatever you say little one."

"Kaya" Toshiro yelled.

They walked over to the Wish Tree together with pieces of tanzaku (paper) in hand.

Toshiro looked around as he saw all the bamboo (Wish trees) filled with tanzaku and decorations. People were gathering together smiling and laughing as they hang their tanzaku.

Toshiro smiled and walked over to the Wish Tree and opened his tanzaku as Kaya walked up by him.

"So, what do you wish for Toshiro?" asked Kaya.

"Yeah, like I'd tell you, Kaya." Said Toshiro.

"Fine, then be that way. Do you want to know what I'm wishing for?" said Kaya.

"You know I thought that wishes were supposed to be kept secret." Said Toshiro as he started writing his wish on his tanzaku.

"Yes, your right," said Kaya smiling as he turned and faced the sky with he arms behind his back.

"Then why are pressuring me to tell you," said Toshiro annoyed.

Kaya just laughed and didn't answer.

Toshiro sighed and went back to writing his wish. He wasn't sure what to wish for exactly, but his mind went back to deities Orihime and Hikoboshi and how they were separated by the Milky Way and were only allowed to meet only once a year on the seventh day of the seventh lunar month of the lunisolar cycle. He realized if he ever meat someone and fell in love he would do everything in his power to protect them no matter what the cost, so he decided he wish for the power to porcet that person.

Smiling as he wrote the wish down on paper and hung it on the wish tree. Looking over he saw Kaya do the same.

Kaya turned back to face Toshiro with a big smirk on his face.

"You know Toshiro, I think that you might want to know what I wished for." He said with a wink.

"Kaya, what the hell are you talking about?" yelled Toshiro.

'' Sorry Toshrio I can't tell you that one" he said as the smile got bigger on his face.

"Kaya" Toshiro yelled.

Kaya just shook his head and laughed.

The night when on after they had finished their wishes. So, they decided to walk around the town and look at all the shops.

"So, is there a shop that you would like to go to Toshiro?" asked Kaya.

Toshiro was still a bit upset with Kaya with the whole wish crap, but he decided to let it go and enjoy the rest night.

"How about that little small one over there?" asked Toshiro.

"Little Stars Boutique," said Kaya. "Cute"

"Hey what do you mean by cute." Said Toshiro

"It's just that it's called little Stars and your little and pretty like a star," said Kaya.

Toshiro blushed and then yelled, "I'm not little nor am I like a star".

Kaya just smiled and let out a laugh.

"So, are we going to go in then?" asked Kaya.

"Sure," said Toshrio who was still a little pink.

As the walked into the Boutique they saw a look of jewelry and clothes. The decided to look through the Boutique by themselves.

"Hay Toshiro, I think that you're like this one," said Kaya.

He came out holding a necklace with a star pendant on the bottom.

Toshiro blinked as he looked at the necklace, it was white and Toshioqse like him. Blushing at it as he walked forward to Kaya.

"Well, Toshiro I thought that you would like seen it looks like you as a star." Said Kaya "and since I said that you look like a star, so," said Kaya.

Toshrio stopped half way and crossed his arms "So is this you're why of picking up boys is it. By getting to tell them that them they are pretty like a star and then get them a necklace with a star on it that looks like him."

"No, but is it working?" asked Kaya.

Toshiro sighed "Oh all right fine, you can get me the necklace."

Kaya smiled and went to go pay for it. He soon came back and put the necklace around Toshiro neck.

Toshiro put a hand on the star pendant.

"Well, it really does look go on you." Said Kaya.

"Thank you," said Toshiro quietly.

Kaya smiled and looked up at the sky "Well it's getting late we should head back to the wish tree."

"Sure," said Toshrio smiling as he took Kaya's out reached hand.

The two walked back to the wish tree holding each other's hands they watched as people were gathering together. They stopped in the middle of the open field to see if they could find a spot to sit at for the wish tree song. But Toshiro soon saw Kaya's smirk from ear to ear and it continued to grow.

"Kaya what are smirking about now" Toshiro sighed.

"Nothing Toshiro" then he reached his hand out again "So may I have a dance with you under the wish tree?"

Toshiro blink he had heard of a tradition that in some places that lovers danced under the wish tree while Orihime and Hikoboshi met to bring the lovers good fortune. But he wasn't expecting Kaya to ask him to.

"I um…" said Toshiro not sure how to respond to Kaya proposal

'' It's just a dance Toshrio nothing more nothing less. Or do you believe in the lovers dance?" said Kaya with a grin as big as the full moon above them.

"Oh, all right fine, and no I don't believe in it," said Toshrio and wrapped his arms around Kaya.

"Is that so, funny I do?" he said.

"Just shut up and dance," said Toshrio.

Soon everyone started to sing the wish tree song and the dances began to dance.

(Wish tree song)

Sasa no ha sara-sara

Nokiba ni yureru

Ohoshi-sama kira-kira

Kingin sunago

Goshiki no tanzaku

watashi ga kaita

Ohoshi-sama kirakira

sora kara miteru

The bamboo leaves rustle,

shaking away in the leaves.

The stars twinkle

on the gold and silver grains of sand.

The five-color paper strips

I have already written.

The stars twinkle,

and there they will watch us

(End)

Toshiro smiled as he watches them sing and burn some the wishes that they had set a folt in the river. Looking back at Kaya he noticed had his smile had changed it wasn't a smirk any more but a happy content smile. But Toshiro didn't understand the look that he had in his eyes, they had a misty look about them.

"Kaya are you, all right?" he asked.

"yeah" was all he said.

Toshiro let out a little laugh and lended in and put his head on Kaya's shoulder as he closed his eyes.

"Thank you for taking me to the festival," said Toshrio.

"Your welcome Toshrio." Said Kaya.


End file.
